Embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and structures which determine an item of interest in a sample.
To provide information about a patient's health, a number of tests can be performed on a patient sample, such as the patient's bodily fluids. These bodily fluids may include blood, urine, etc. The tests performed on the patient's bodily fluids can determine an item of interest in the bodily fluids. Based on the determination of the item of interest in the patient's bodily fluids, information about the patient's health status can be obtained.